Michonne and Andrea
by D. Sair
Summary: This story takes place during Season 3 ep. 3 "Walk With Me." I may continue with this story depending on the upcoming episodes. Contains sex between two women, so if you don't like that, then please do not read. Reviews/Comments are always appreciated.


_*The following story occurs during Season 3 episode 3 "Walk with Me." I may continue it depending what happens in the episodes to come**. It contains explicit sex between two women, if you don't like that, then don't read it. Simple.***_

Michonne paced back and forth, the muscles in her jaw clenching and unclenching as she tried to wrap her head around the facts: They were being held against their will in some random cult like town. Well okay, so they weren't technically being held _against _their will…but something about the leader of the town, Governor, sent off every single warning bell in her brain. _'We could leave…'_ she thought, her mind working overtime._ 'But we can't…Andrea needs the medicine…I almost lost her more than once…'_ her heart clenched at the thought of her friend. She'd stumbled upon her quite by accident, and originally had planned to get her out of the woods and then go their separate ways…but something about the blonde's attitude made it hard for Michonne to get rid of her. Eventually, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and Michonne found herself unable to picture living in this disgusting excuse of a world without Andrea. Needless to say, seeing how content Andrea seemed to be in this little colony made for a very torn Michonne. They needed to get out of here, but maybe a couple of days couldn't hurt.

Things had been tense between her and her friend for the last 24 hours. Andrea had confronted her about the fact that she knew nothing about Michonne, asking the ebony woman if she trusted anyone. The look of hurt in those gorgeous baby blues when Michonne stayed silent was enough to tear her heart out of her chest. She'd simply stood, watching as Andrea had quickly walked away. They'd slept in silence that night, sleeping as far away from each other on the double bed they'd been given as possible.

Now here she was, pacing in their room the next night. It was past dusk, meaning their curfew was in order, and she knew Andrea was out walking with Governor. She couldn't deny the pang of jealousy that hit her at the thought, shaking her head to try and clear it. Her pacing came to an abrupt halt as she heard the slight creak of the door opening, cocking her head to the side to watch as the object of her thoughts came into the room, looking healthier than she'd seen her in months, her hair damp from her earlier shower, her clothes clean and fresh.

She must have had a strange look on her usually solemn features, for as soon as Andrea closed the door and turned to her, she stopped dead in her tracks and simply stared at her taller friend.

"Michonne? Is everything alri-" she was cut off as the older woman took two long strides towards her, standing inches from her body.  
"You. That's it." Came the darker woman's deep voice. At Andrea's confused yet hopeful stare, she elaborated. "You asked me if there was anyone I trust. In this whole god forsaken world, it's just you. This place is driving me nuts because I sense something…something isn't right Andrea, and without my Katana, how the hell can I protect what's most important to me?" she said, the last few words coming out in a sort of whisper as she lifted her hand to gently press it against the baby soft cheek. The silence was lengthy, her heart pounding as she saw a new look in her friend's eyes.

Finally she let her hand drop, and was about to step away, when something completely unexpected and yet everything she could hope for happened; Andrea seemed to lunge at her. Before she could even say anything, she felt the smaller woman in her arms, felt deliciously soft lips pressed against her own, and a pair of needy arms around her neck. Before she could even wrap her arms around the woman's waist and reciprocate, Andrea had broken the kiss and backed up, her eyes wide with…fear? Did she honestly think that Michonne didn't feel the same way?

"Michonne…I-I'm sorry...I don't even kn-" she stuttered, the poor woman looking like a deer caught in headlights. Before she could finish, Michonne covered the distance that Andrea had put between them, and with a fierce certainty, she pulled the smaller woman against her and her lips came crashing down for a much needed kiss, her arms encircling the blonde's waist and almost crushing her against her with need. She heard Andrea moan deep in her throat, the sound causing Michonne to shudder, pushing back so Andrea was now pressed hard against the wall, their tongues meeting up in a blissful battle as Michonne's strong hands moved further down to rest on Andrea's perfect rear, groaning as she felt the woman's hips press hard against her. Michonne wasted no more time, and easily moved her hands to the back of Andrea's thighs and lifted her up, the blonde taking her cue and wrapping her toned legs around Michonne's waist, feeling herself being pressed against the wall.

Andrea's entire body shook – this was a need she'd never known before. It was pure unadulterated lust, a raw passion that had never made itself known until this very night. It was more than that though – with Shane it had been a need for physical contact, pure and simple, she'd been lonely. With Michonne…there was a new feeling here – she felt an emotional connection that she'd never had with anyone before, and perhaps that was why she'd never felt this sexually aroused before in her life; she needed Michonne to take her, and she needed it now. She felt her shirt being taken off, her bra being tossed aside much the same, and she marvelled at Michonne's strength at being able to keep her pinned against the wall at the same time. She let out a cry as she felt one of her breasts being cupped, felt Michonne's lips attacking her neck. She arched her back, being able to do nothing but run her hands through her older friend's hair.

"Please…" she managed to croak out, words that seemed to be all that was needed, for she soon felt herself being taken from the wall, Michonne's mouth coming back to hers as she was carried from the wall to the bed, thankful that their bed wasn't the creaking type. As soon as she was on her back, she felt Michonne settle between her legs, their lips once again connecting before Michonne began a quick descent.

Michonne could scarcely believe this was happening. In her wildest dreams maybe – but the fact that she had this gorgeous woman at complete mercy to her right now was almost more than she could stand. She refused to think about the complications, refused to think about all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this – she simply let her worries vanish and focused on nothing but pleasuring this stunning woman beneath her. She slid down and let a hardened, dusty pink nipple slide into her awaiting mouth, sucking it and groaning as she felt Andrea's hips buck and hands gripping the back of her head, as well as clawing at her own shirt. Well – if Andrea wanted her to get rid of her shirt, who was she to deny her? She took a quick break from the blonde's breasts and sat back, ridding herself of her shirt and bra before laying back down to press a passionate kiss against her soon-to-be lover's mouth. This time as she began her descent, she bypassed the delicious breasts, trailing kisses along the valley between them, peppering her flat stomach with kisses before arriving at her destination, her mouth almost watering at the prospect. She brought her fingers up to quickly unbuckle the jeans and with one quick tug, slid both the jeans and underwear down the silky smooth legs and tossed them to the floor. She took a second to stare in awe at this creature of beauty lying before her. Finally she could wait no more, and brought her lips down to press gentle kisses against Andrea's inner thighs, her mind going blank at the beautiful aroma. She heard the way Andrea's breath was increasing with each kiss, and realized she couldn't torment the woman any longer. So, without hesitation, she brought her fingers up to gently part her lover before letting her lips come forward. The instant her tongue circled Andrea's clit, she had to wrap her arms around the blonde's thighs to keep her in place. The woman's back arched and her fists clung to the sheets as Michonne continued. Her tongue explored all over before finally settling her lips around that bud of pleasure and circling her tongue over it, moaning into it as she felt Andrea's hands gripping her hair, putting the faintest bit of pressure as her body shook, every single sensor in her body going off as Michonne doubled her efforts. She felt Andrea bucking against her face, her moans continuous until finally the blonde's body arched and froze in place, silence echoing through the room as wave after waved seemed to shoot through her body.

Michonne didn't stop her ministrations until Andrea had collapsed onto the bed, head lolling from side to side, faint tremors visible. Michonne herself trembled, her loins pulsing with dire need of release, her eyes still hungrily drinking up the image of a naked Andrea beneath her, beads of sweat over her brow. She wasn't finished, and she could tell by the lustful look Andrea gave her that she wasn't either.

"I-...I want more of you…" she heard the faint whisper coming from her lover's parted lips. The way it was said, the almost innocence of it, sent her into another passionate frenzy, and she kicked off her own pants before sliding up Andrea's body, their lips seeking each other mindlessly. Michonne marvelled at Andrea's desire, finding it almost amazing that the woman seemed to desire her as much as she desired Andrea. She wasted no time now, for she was feverish with lust, she needed to come – it was dire. As they made out heatedly, she slid her right hand between them, giving out a grunt of pleasure as she plunged three long fingers into her lover, hearing Andrea gasp loudly and thrust against her. She felt Andrea's legs come up and wrap around her waist, giving her an easy access as she used her own hips to thrust harder – angled so that her own extremely sensitive clit rammed against the back of her hand with every thrust. She curled her fingers inside of Andrea with each fluid motion, burying her face into Andrea's neck as she came closer and closer to that euphoric state.

"Oh Michonne…oh God…yes…" she heard being hissed into her ear, the erratic bucks of her lover telling her that Andrea was very close to a second orgasm. With Andrea's hips rising up to meet every one of her thrusts, it wasn't long before she heard Andrea cry out and stiffen with her final orgasm. Michonne, giving it her all and pounding into her, gave a sharp cry as her own body exploded with ecstasy, stiffening as it enveloped her, whispering Andrea's name in a sort of chant before collapsing on top of the woman. They both stayed like that – breathing heavily, sweat covering them - for a good 5 minutes.

"I...love you Michonne…" she heard being whispered, and her heart gave a twist in her chest. She found enough strength to roll off her gorgeous lover, propping herself up with her head resting on her hand. She brought her other hand up to gently brush some sweat matted hair out of her lover's forehead. She stared into those enchanting eyes – despite everything that was going on right now, this beautiful woman trusted her enough to bare her soul to her, being here so vulnerable and giving herself to Michonne in so many ways. It made her entire body swell with a feeling she'd never had before. She knew right there and then something she hadn't been willing to admit before – she would give absolutely everything for this woman. She would do literally everything in her power to keep her from harm.  
"I love you too, Andrea," she whispered back, meaning it with every last ounce of herself. She leaned in this time for a gentler kiss, it lacked the fevered passion that they'd shared not moments ago, but it offered a promise of a future together…and somehow, in this crazy world, she'd found the absolute love of her life. She gave her lover an extremely rare, almost goofy smile. "C'mere," she whispered, feeling Andrea shift over so that she was lying in Michonne's strong embrace. "Goodnight," she whispered softly to the woman whose head was now resting against her chest.  
"Goodnight Michonne," she heard, feeling the woman's arms give a small squeeze around her waist. Michonne smiled to herself, all of her worries gone, if for this night only.


End file.
